


Sonagi

by IeRey



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>write request: Shinwoo/Seira. The rain, one umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonagi

 

 

Seira didn't see nothing like this until now. She had scarcely opened a door and went under the clear sky when the rainfall has suddenly begun. The rainfall in sunny day! The girl took a step back to shelter under a roof. But the umbrella appeared surprisingly over her head, protecting her from hard streams of the rain.

Shinwoo smiled a little abashedly.

"Sonagi", - he told quietly, continued to hold an umbrella over a head of the girl. And he hasn't paid attention to the soaking wet clothes and hair.

"What is sonagi?"

"Well, probably, you never saw... - murmured Shinwoo in embarrassment. - It's strong, but a short cloudburst. It happens suddenly at midday sun. That often happens in Korea".

The girl extended her hand under rain streams.

"It's warm..." - she marveled.

"Certainly, - smiled Shinwoo. - Let's go, I'll see you home. You don't have umbrella, do you?"

He shuddered from a light touch of her fingers to his wrist.

"Is it a short shower?" - specified Seira.

"Yes, but..."

"Can we stay here and look..?"

He shrugged shoulders and nodded, and the girl unexpectedly stepped to Shinwoo, and they stood now under an umbrella together - so close that the shoulder of Seira almost touched a hand of Shinwoo. Not a word has passed theirs lips, and only noise of a warm midday rainfall broke silence.

In a few minutes the rain suddenly ended. The sun shone brightly again, and the smell of the damp earth has mixed up with spicy aroma of water which just spilled from the sky.

Now Seira knew that sonagi always will remind her of Shinwoo: a warm shower in solar midday, unpredictable, joyful and causing a smile.

But she even didn't guess that Shinwoo thought now in the same way - about her.


End file.
